Tale As Old As Time - DISCONTINUED
by NeverlandSalvatores
Summary: 20 years after the finale of the Vampire Diaries, their children live on. Meet Liam Donovan and Anastasia Petrova-Salvatore. Brought together by a class project, the two become fast friends-maybe even more? But, happy days are officially over in Mystic Falls when someone new comes into town... / / DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you guys for checking out our story!**

 **Please check out our individual profiles! Links our in this profile!**

 **The author's note at the end contains any FC's used for OC's mentioned!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Kim and Katia**

* * *

"Petrova-Salvatore and Donovan, Table 7!"

There is always that little bit of fear every junior in Biology feels whenever they announce table assignments. The person you are paired with would be your lab partner. The person you would do all your projects with, the person you would spend most of your time with. That lab partner was assigned randomly, but you would be stuck with them for the remainder of the year.

Anastasia glanced up once she heard her named called for table assignments. She headed to Table 7 without hesitation but her mind was trying to figure out who her partner was before she sat down. Donovan. She definitely would have known if her best friend, Scarlet Donovan, had this class. That was when Ana remembered her friend's sweet little twin brother, Liam.

Anastasia took her seat at Table 7, while Liam took the seat beside her. They didn't speak at first, even when the teacher told them to introduce themselves to their lab partners. Ana assumed Liam knew who she was, given as she was at his house almost every weekend visiting Scarlet. It wasn't until Ana had a paper out and had written her name in the top corner that Liam spoke up, "I didn't know your full name was Anastasia. It's pretty," He told her. But, of course, he did know that.

"Thanks," Anastasia mumbled, twisting the pen she wrote with in her fingers, "But I prefer Ana."

"I'm Liam."

"I know," Ana responded, holding back a chuckle.

"Oh, right…"

"You're Scarlet's brother. Your sister is, like, my best friend," Anastasia glanced at Liam, raising an eyebrow as she teased him softly, "Don't tell me you forgot who I am?" Liam just let out a nervous laugh at her comment, but had no response. _If only she knew, Liam would never forget Ana._

The two of them remained in silence as the teacher explained their first project they would need to complete together. Ana didn't catch much of what he was saying. Something about Pedigree Trees and genetics and such. She could see Liam taking notes out of the corner of her eye, so she thought they would be fine.

There was a piece of paper that was handed to them, where you filled out simple information to get things started. Liam took it first, starting with his parents.

"Father: Matthew Donovan…" Liam said aloud as he spoke. Ana knew Matt, the Mystic Falls Sheriff, a good guy. Then he continued, "And mother: Rebekah Mikaelson."

Anastasia took the paper and started filling it out, "Father: Stefan Salvatore…" Stefan was also a good guy, but had only come into Ana's life when she was 13 or 14.

"Oh, I've known Stefan my whole life, he's a good guy. Um, how come you didn't grow up here?" Liam asked her. While Ana wanted to know why he even asked, she decided to just answer the simplest way possible instead.

"Oh, because my mom is psychotic," Ana teased softly with a gentle laugh as she wrote the name down, "And mother: Katherine Pierce."

Liam went to comment, like he just wanted to say something to Ana. Start any conversation at all. But he didn't get the chance to because he was cut off by the school bell. Normally, he would have tried to be out of there as quickly as he could. But he took his time today with each paper, attempting to stay at the same pace as Ana, "So I'll see you around, I guess," He told her.

"Well, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Anastasia said, pushing her binder into her bag and looking up at him. "We have biology everyday, and we're lab partners."

Liam blushed, his face turning the color of a tomato. "Uh, right. I knew that. So, tomorrow," he said, before getting out of there before he could say anything else idiotic.

* * *

Liam returned home that day feeling a bit more content than he had ever felt. He finally got the chance to talk to _Ana_. The same girl that he had been pining over for years, without her knowledge, of course. Scarlet's best friend whom Liam had thought was beautiful since the moment he saw her in his ninth grade english class. _Anastasia Petrova-Salvatore_. It was funny how, after one day of talking to her, Liam felt better than he had in his entire life.

That mood changed the moment he entered the door to his dad's house.

It wasn't that Liam didn't like spending time with his dad-he loved it, in fact. It was that Matt's other family were so normal, Liam and Scarlet had always been outsiders of some sort.

Matt had remarried a few years after the twins were born, to a pretty girl named Abby Macomber. They had two kids of their own-Candace (13) and Peter (5). They, along with Abby, were completely normal. Human in every way, where Scarlet and Liam were nonhuman in every way. Liam loved his step-mom and half-siblings, but he'd always felt like he didn't really belong. At least his mom's side of the family made him feel included all the time.

"How was school?" Matt said, jogging Liam out of his thoughts and into the present.

"It was pretty good. We're doing this pedigree tree project in science though, so I was wondering if you had any-" but Liam got cut off by Candace bouncing into the room to talk to her dad.

"Hey, can you drive me to the Grill? Alice and I wanted to get dinner and study for a test," she said, glancing at Liam with a smile

And like he were forgotten, Matt nodded. As he grabbed his key, Liam sighed, turning to follow. "I think I'm going to go stay at Mom's tonight."

"Okay. Scarlet's there too, you know?" Matt said, as the two walked out to their separate cars.

"I didn't know that, but thanks," Liam said, before getting into his own car and driving towards the Mikaelson manor at the edge of town.

* * *

Upon pulling into the driveway, Liam noticed Scarlet's car immediately. He got out, walking up the steps. As if she had some witchy sense (which, to be fair, she did), Scarlet met him at the door.

"I hear you're doing a project with Ana?"

"Yeah, some kind of pedigree tree thing. I don't know," Liam said, trying to act as if it were no big deal, but Scarlet saw through him. Lucky for him, she didn't comment on it.

"Mom's making dinner. Uncle Klaus and Uncle Elijah are coming over for dinner tonight," Scarlet explained as they walked. He nodded, following her up to his room, dropping off his bag and sighing as he sat down on the mattress, sinking in a bit.

"Sounds good," he nodded, and Scarlet started to walk out of the room. "Hey Scar?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah, Li?"

"Put in a good word for me with Ana?"

"Like I'd have anything bad to say about you."

* * *

"I don't know what he sees in that little blonde twit…"

Anastasia rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. It seemed like she always had something to say about her father's family, who Ana had grown fond of in the last few years she had known them, "Mom… Caroline is my step-mom. I know you don't like her, but she is actually really kind."

Katherine sighed, shaking her head. "Her being nice has nothing to do with whether I like her or not, Anastasia. She's too high-strung and _loud._ "

Anastasia couldn't really disagree with her mother, but she also didn't have to let her know that. "She's not loud. She's spirited. Something _you_ know nothing about, because your hobbies include talking to me and trying to break up my dad and stepmom."

Katherine chuckled, but chose not to comment on that. Instead, she pulled into Stefan's driveway, getting out of the car and shooting Ana a look. "You're coming home on Sunday morning, right?"

"Sunday morning," Anastasia repeated with a nod towards her mother. She got out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She smiled gently back at Katherine, "Bye, mom." She closed the car door behind her and made her way towards the front door of the house.

Anastasia was welcomed into the Salvatore home just as she was whenever she stayed there. There was Caroline, her _spirited_ stepmother who greeted her with a warm hug and always had something for Ana to snack on. Then there were the siblings that her father and Caroline had adopted. Henry was 10 years old, and by far the sweetest little boy Ana had ever met. Their youngest child was Lilly, 7, who was actually not a fan of Ana (which was fine, because all Ana saw was a little brat).

Then there was Stefan. Anastasia had a great relationship with her father, despite the fact that she met him when she was 14. There was also the little fact that Stefan was a vampire and they appeared to be the same age. That didn't stop Ana from seeing Stefan as the dad she had always wanted.

"Hey, dad," Anastasia called to him as she entered the garage. She noticed he was in there a lot, working on that same little red car he seemed to love so much.

Stefan heard his daughter's voice, sitting up quickly and banging his head on the bottom of the car. "Ow," he murmured, before pushing himself out from under the car to smile at Ana. "Ana, hey! How was school today?"

Anastasia smiled back at him, thinking back to her day at school. There was nothing worth telling him, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I have to do a Biology project with Liam Donovan."

"Liam Donovan? Sheriff's son? He's a good kid," Stefan said, before realizing that that didn't really matter. "What's the project?"

Anastasia ignored Lilly's glares when she walked into their room and she went straight to her bed to sit. She stopped to reflect on her day once again. Her mind kept going to her new lab partner. Liam Donovan.

"Genetics thing," Anastasia answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And we have a test in math next week, despite the fact that school literally started today."

Stefan gave her a look. "Which means you probably have homework."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go to my room." Anastasia said, before smiling and walking upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Lilly.

* * *

 **Okay! We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Please don't forget to review!**

 **Face Claims of Characters Mentioned:**

Anastasia Petrova-Salvatore: Victoria Justice

Liam Donovan: Matt Lanter

Candace Donovan: Abby Ross

Peter Donovan: Raphael Alejandro

Abby (Macomber) Donovan: Courtney Cox Arquette

Scarlet Donovan: Amanda Seyfried

Henry Salvatore: Jared S. Gilmore

Lilly Salvatore: Mckenna Grace

 **Thank you guys and we hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kim and Katia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Please check out our individual profiles! Links our in this profile!**

 **The author's note at the end contains any FC's used for OC's!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Kim and Katia**

* * *

The next day, Liam and Ana met up at lunch time to work on their project. They had to fill out siblings next, which got kind of complicated on both of their parts, seeing as Anastasia has a 500 year old sister, and Liam had one full-blooded sister and two half-siblings.

"So, maybe we just...leave off the whole 500-year-old thing?" Ana said, glancing over at Liam.

Liam's eyes flickered up to meet hers, and he didn't say anything for a second. Not because he didn't have a reply (he did), but because she was sitting closer to him than she ever had before. If he tried, he could probably smell her perfume.

"Liam?"

He blinked hard, coming out of whatever daze he had been in, looking at her. "Yeah, right. We can just say she's your half-sister. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded.

Anastasia made a note on the paper, and then began to put away her things. Checking the clock on the wall, Liam noticed that it was, in fact, time to go. So, he made an impromptu (and possibly stupid) decision.

"Do you maybe want to get dinner tonight?" he asked. He'd been waiting three years now to ask this girl on a date. Somehow, doing this project with her seemed the perfect opportunity for him. It was like it unlocked the door on all his hidden feelings.

"To work on the project more?" Ana asked, and Liam felt his cheeks turn bright red, getting flustered. He couldn't decide if she was really clueless or if she was just trying hard to reject him without making a mess of it. He should have left it alone, told her yes, and moved on with it. But, because he's Liam Donovan and has more impulse than control, he didn't.

"I was actually asking you on a date."

There was a moment or two of silence, in which Liam thought he made the wrong decision-that Anastasia would never want to go on a date with him. So, he quickly covered it up the best that he could-which wasn't very good. "I mean. I was asking you on a date if you were going to say yes. If you're going to say no, then I meant that I wanted to work on our project."

Liam relaxed next, because Ana giggled. Not in a cruel way that suggested mocking and embarrassment, but a sincere giggle. Liam had actually managed to make her laugh.

"We can go get dinner tonight, yeah. I'd like that," Ana finally said, causing Liam to let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "And I'll leave my homework at home. It's a date, not a study group."

"Right," Liam said with a smile.

"I'll meet you at the Grill? Say...6?" Ana asked, but Liam had to shake his head.

"I actually have something different in mind," he said as the bell rang and he stood up, grabbing his book bag and smiling at her. "I'll pick you up from your mom's at 6. See you then."

And before she could change her mind, Liam rushed off.

* * *

Anastasia would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised Liam had asked her out. She had become aware of how nervous he was around her. His nearly constant blushing and shy smiles made it obvious. But she would also be lying if she said she wasn't happy about it.

She was ready when she was supposed to be and tried everything in her power to avoid telling Katherine that she was going on a date. Mostly because she knew her mother would ask her where she was going and Ana honestly didn't have an answer. Her mind actually went through so many different possibilities of where Liam was taking her.

Anastasia didn't have to wonder anymore, because Liam arrived at her house before she knew it. She was greeted by him with a dozen roses and a shy smile. The drive to their mystery date was a quick one, it seemed like. She could tell how nervous he was, but she was just friendly and had nice conversation with him.

They arrived at the watering hole and Liam pulled out a bag from the back of his car, which confused Anastasia a whole lot. It was dark outside, but there was just enough moonlight for them to see, "I hope you like picnics," Liam said, almost like he was asking if this was okay for her.

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah, but, um, if you don't like it, we can go do something else-"

"No, it's perfect," Anastasia assured him

Liam smiled at her, nodding a bit. "Really? Okay," he said softly before laying out the blanket and staring over at her. "So, um, I figured we have different eating habits. So, I actually ate at home but I can snack here."

"You ate before a date?" Anastasia asked him. Then she realized what he was talking about by different eating habits, "Well, that's fine, we can just talk… That is what you do on dates, right?"

Liam laughed a bit. "I think so. I wouldn't know. This is sort of my first." He shrugged a bit.

Anastasia glanced up at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to comment on what he said. It might have embarrassed him. Instead, she cleared her throat, "Tell me about yourself, Liam."

Liam laughed a bit, blushing some and then looking at her. "Well, I'm 18 years old and I am very geeky. Hope that's not an, um, issue. I like comic books, video games, superheroes. You name it."

Anastasia giggled softly at how adorable he was. He admitted that he was geeky, "It's not an issue," she said, shrugging a bit. She stared ahead of her for a little while, "I can't say I've ever tried to be interested in those things though… I'm more into art."

He smiled at her, liking that she giggled when he spoke. It didn't sound cruel or mocking, and he loved the sound. He liked everything about her, though, if he were going to be fair. "Art? Really? I've wanted to write my own graphic novel for forever. You could help me," he said, trying to connect their two passions.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at him. She really had to wonder if he meant that or if he was trying to find a way to relate to her. Either way, it was sweet, "I'd like that," she told him, "Maybe we can work on that next after we finish these dumb family trees… And speaking of families, how is yours? I mean, I know for the most part because of Scarlet… But how are the Mikaelson's and the Donovan's through from the point of view of Liam Donovan?"

Liam laughed some, looking over at her and shaking his head a bit. "They're...different. Okay, see, I love my dad and my siblings through him. However, he won't admit it, but he likes them more than he likes me and Scarlet, I think." He admitted softly, shaking his head slightly as he did so. "I prefer it at my mom's, because she's more like me."

"Because you are a vampire… Wait, no, not a vampire, but something like it, I always forget what it's called…" Anastasia bit her lip as she watched him. Scarlet had told her before, but she always forgot what the correct term was. Ana couldn't help but feel bad for Liam also, that this was actually how he felt in his own home.

"Heretic," Liam told her softly, looking at her with a soft laugh. "It's a mix between a witch and a vampire."

"Right, that's it," Anastasia said, matching his soft laugh, "What's that like?" Ana had lots of vampires in her life, it seemed. Her best friend, most of her family. But she wasn't one, and it wasn't like she wanted to be one either, she just had to ask what it was like for him.

"It's...complicated," Liam said with a sigh, thinking about it for a moment. "See, my grandmother put a spell on her children that would allow for them to have children of their own some day. It happened with my dad and mom, and because we were half vampire, we grew accelerated. By the time my mom was one month pregnant, we were being born. And from then on, we grew up one year to a month. It was very lonely, so it's always been just me and Scarlet."

"I am sorry to hear that," Anastasia told him honestly. She then looked down at the ground, going silent for a moment. But then she spoke up again after a moment, "I mean, maybe not that sorry because Scarlet seems like she would be a fun person to grow up with," Ana laughed softly and reached over to take his hand. It seemed like the right thing to do in that moment, to make him feel better or maybe just because she wanted to, "I am sorry you had a… very different childhood. But we are here in the now, Liam. And I want to know more about you… that's what dates are for, right?"

* * *

The rest of the night had gone well, and Liam and Anastasia were laughing as they headed back towards her house. He laughed some more at some insane joke she made about his sister, glancing at her. He couldn't believe how easy this was-how right it felt. It was as if they should stay like this for a while, simply because they just belonged.

"I had fun tonight," Liam admitted as he helped her out of the car, smiling as their hands intertwined nearly automatically, as if they had a mind of their own.

"Me too," Ana said, not letting go of his hands. She didn't want to let go. She thought that maybe she was always supposed to hold this hand. She knew how cheesy that sounded, like they were from some teen comedy, and they'd probably have that perfect first kiss at her door and…

Come to think of it, being from the cheesy teenage comedy didn't sound too bad if it included that kiss. Liam was thinking the same thing as they walked up to the front porch, and he turned to look at her. "Can we do that again sometime?" he asked, hoping that she'd agree. He'd waited three years for this night, and it was everything he'd hoped it be. He would love to have it one more time.

"I'd like that," Anastasia said, a genuine smile apparent on her face.

Liam could feel the moment settling in. He reached forward as a strand of her long, brown hair came undone from her ear. He pushed it back to where it belonged, letting his fingers trail down to stroke her cheek and cup it softly. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?" he asked softly.

"Okay," she nodded, so he did. He leaned in and kissed her hard. It should have been perfect-the perfect end to the perfect date. It should have weakened their knees and sent butterflies to their stomachs. It should have had imaginary applause, like they'd been in a 2000s sit-com. It should have made them both pull away, saying wow, and leaning in for one more.

It should have been all those things, but instead their first kiss was terrifying. The moment their lips met, lightning zapped between them. They almost jumped back, but both thought it to be just nerves. As they kissed harder, however, a magical spark exploded from between them zooming around the yard and causing them to break apart and stare after it.

It finally died away, and the two looked back at each other. "What the hell just happened?" Liam asked, looking at her, and wishing that their first kiss had been different, something they both would have looked over fondly. Instead, they'd remember that they'd...created something, and they didn't know what.

"I have no idea," Ana breathed, gulping softly.

Little did they know that that one magic spark from a first kiss was only the beginning for the young Petrova and the young Mikaelson.

* * *

 **We hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story! Please don't forget to review!**

 **Face Claims:**

Anastasia Petrova-Salvatore: Victoria Justice

Liam Donovan: Matt Lanter

Candace Donovan: Abby Ross

Peter Donovan: Raphael Alejandro

Abby (Macomber) Donovan: Courtney Cox Arquette

Scarlet Donovan: Amanda Seyfried

Henry Salvatore: Jared S. Gilmore

Lilly Salvatore: Mckenna Grace

 **Thank you guys and we hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kim and Katia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you guys for checking out our story!**

 **Please check out our individual profiles! Links our in this profile!**

 **The author's note at the end contains any FC's used for OC's!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Kim and Katia**

* * *

"Whose idea was it to try and find information here?" Anastasia asked outloud, tossing a book she had been reading to the side. She glanced at Liam, "The pedigree project was easier."

"Mine," Liam answered with a soft laugh, glancing back at her with a grin, shaking his head a bit. He picked up another book and flipped through it, trying to find something, but coming up with nothing. "There's gotta be something here about what happened when we kissed." He muttered. _Because I'd like to kiss you again, if it's safe_ , he thought to himself.

"Maybe whatever happened when we kissed was some kind of freaky, unexplainable thing," Anastasia told him. She sat beside him, leaning over to look at the book he had in front of him, "Because can you explain it? I can't. None of these books can…"

"There's gotta be something," Liam said, looking over at her. He always knew he was something special, but he didn't want to be so special that he couldn't figure out what was going on with his love life. He sighed, putting the book up and looking around. "What one do we look through now?"

Anastasia let out a sigh. They hadn't even been looking for that long, but she was already ready to give up. That could be just because she didn't actually _want_ to find out what had happened. She didn't want to know if she was _special,_ or whatever the term would be. She was content being natural in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls. Ana reached out to grab a random book that she had pulled earlier, tossing it in front of Liam, "Doppelgangers," She said with a shrug, absolutely doubting there would be any real information. Ana was just running out of book options.

Liam sighed a bit, not thinking that there would be much information, if any, in the book, but humoring her anyways. He was flipping through, when a passage grabbed his eye.

" _The product of two doppelgangers shall possess supernatural qualities resulting in different areas of specialization. Some doppelganger offspring might possess magic, for example. Another might be born and raised quickly. It's unique to each offspring."_

Liam read the passage in his head, before glancing up at Anastasia. "Your parents are doppelgangers, right?"

"Yeah…" Anastasia didn't bother to read the book, since Liam seemed to have this one covered. But she glanced at him when he asked her a question, leaning forward a little, hoping he may have found some sort of information, "Why?"

Liam read the passage one more time, this time out loud instead of in his head. When he finished, he gave Ana a moment to process it before speaking to her again, clearing his throat some before starting. "Do you think you might be a witch?"

Anastasia stopped to consider this. A part of her wanted to deny the hell out of what he was saying. She came up with all sorts of excuses in her head as to why this was totally and completely incorrect. But a part of Ana also knew that this could possibly be true. She glanced at him, furrowing her brows together, "So, you think this could have been my fault?" Ana asked him.

Liam shook his head quickly, closing the book and reaching over to grab her hand. "God, no. I'm saying that it's a possibility that our magic bounced off one another," Liam said, wanting her to know that he in no way thought it was her fault. He just wanted to figure out what had happened. He didn't want, nor need, to place the blame on anyone.

Anastasia glanced down at their hands and then back up to him. She knew he wasn't really blaming her, it was just a lot to take in. Ana bit her lip, "So, this is something we did together…" She ran her other hand through her hair, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Even if they were getting answers, they was still so much about this that didn't make sense, "I doubt this happens to all heretic and witch-who-isn't-supposed-to-be-a-witch couples when they kiss for the first time."

"No, I don't think it does. But I don't know if we will find those answers here," Liam sighed, shaking his head some, "For now, we should focus on what we do know. You're a witch who doesn't know how to control her powers. We should start fixing that."

"What are you talking about?" Anastasia asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Her brain was still a little frazzled from finding out she even was a witch. But after a moment, she understood what he was saying. Ana smiled just a little, "What, Liam, are you going to _teach_ me magic?"

Liam laughed a bit, nodding a bit. "Well, yeah, that was the plan." Liam said with a smile, standing up. "Come on, let's go find a room," he said with a grin. They were at the Salvatore Boarding School after all.

Anastasia watched him as he stood up. She didn't really want to comment on the fact that he just told her they should go find a room. Ana knew what he meant, of course, given where they were, but the way he said it made her want to chuckle. She stood up after him, still holding his hand gently. She wasn't going to let go until he did, she glanced at Liam, smiling lightly, "Okay...I didn't even know I had magic until about 2 minutes ago so don't expect me to be as great as the heretic with 18 years of experience."

Liam laughed a bit, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I won't expect anything from you," he told her before letting go of her hand to grab a candle and set it down. "This is the first spell I learned," he said softly.

Anastasia crossed her arms, watching him and the candle, "Okay, so, how does this work?" She asked him, "Am I supposed to say something?" Ana felt a little stupid, but she was sure Liam wouldn't judge her for being new to this.

"You concentrate hard on the candle. Just think about lighting it, and if you concentrate on it enough, get to the point where you say _incendia_ and the candle should light," Liam told her, looking at her with a smile.

Anastasia nodded, her gaze falling onto the candle. That didn't sound too hard. She was going to give it a try. With full confidence, Ana focused completely on the candle. When she thought she was ready, she closed her eyes and spoke the word, " _Incendia_ ," and then opened her eyes, only to find the candle unlit. Anastasia bit her lip, "Nice, that worked great," She mumbled to herself, in a bitterly sarcastic voice. Her gaze fell on Liam as she frowned.

Liam frowned a bit as well, not quite understanding. "Here," he said, coming up next to her and placing a hand on her arm. He positioned her to be facing the right spot (not that she was far off before, but being precise never hurt). "Try again," he said, not removing his hand.

Anastasia glanced at him when he touched her arm. She figured trying again wouldn't hurt. She did, trying as hard as she could to light the candle. Ana felt something growing inside her, which she had to assume was her magic ready to work. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, and muttering the word. Anastasia's eyes opened, and she grinned upon seeing a flickering flame on the candle.

Liam smiled, glancing over at her with a smile. "That was good," he said, smiling softly at her and biting his bottom lip. He leaned over and pushed some of her brown her behind her ear. "You're a natural. You'll be better than me and Scarlet in no time."

Anastasia turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "You're just saying that," She said, giggling softly. She did appreciate the compliment. He was a sweet guy, "But thank you."

Liam laughed a bit, looking at her with a smile. "Come on, let's keep going. You've got eighteen years worth of spells to learn in the next two hours," Liam said with a soft laugh, obviously teasing her. He smiled before pulling out a grimoire and pointing to one. "Let's go."

* * *

Liam returned home after an hour or so more with Ana. She'd made a few improvements, but Alaric had a class coming, so they cleared out. He walked her home, kissed her cheek for fear of sending another spark, and then headed to the Mikaelson home. "Anyone home?"

"In here!" Scarlet called from the living room. She had laid down on the couch to read a book. Although she wasn't really reading, more daydreaming as she stared at the words. She glanced up to see her brother walk into the room. Scar moved to sit up, crossed her legs and faced him with a smirk, "Where have you been?" She asked. But, because of Ana, she knew where he had been, of course.

"Armory with your best friend," Liam said with a smile, before sitting down and looking over at her. "Did you know that she's a witch?" he asked carefully, looking over at her and biting his bottom lip. It was still weird to him to know that. Not that he liked Ana any less for it, he just had never expected that from their day today.

"Um… no, she isn't," Scarlet said, looking at Liam like he was insane or something. She liked to believe she knew her best friend well, and she wouldn have picked up on something as huge as that.

Liam laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Yeah, she is. When I kissed her last night...something happened, and we spent all day researching it. Doppelganger children are special, so she's special."

Scarlet glanced away for a moment in thought. She had a lot to talk about with him in that one statement alone. She bit her lip, sitting cross-legged on the couch and facing him, "Okay, we have to back up here, go from the beginning… so you kissed Ana. Good for you, by the way, I've only been waiting 3 years to watch you ask her out," And Scar meant that. If she wanted her brother to date anyone, it was Ana, and if she wanted her best friend to be with anyone, it was her brother. Anastasia had mentioned to Scarlet on the phone that they kissed, but she failed to mention what happened along with that kiss, "But then… what do you mean 'something happened'?"

Liam sighed a bit, biting his bottom lip. "Some magic spark-thing. It was strange, actually. We kissed and an actual magic spark shout out from between our lips." Liam expressed, looking at her and sighing. "We spent all day trying to figure it out, and we still haven't really. But, we do know she's a witch which makes it a little less confusing."

Scarlet glanced up at the ceiling, like she was trying to come up with some sort of solution or answer for them. But she couldn't, "I have never heard of anything like this," she told him, looking at him again, "I'm sorry… But, I mean, maybe it was just her magic getting frazzled because that was her first time using it. Have you guys kissed since that?" Even Scar knew her answer sounded really weird. She was pretty sure that wasn't how magic worked.

"No," Liam said, very quickly, not meaning to sound disappointed, but he totally did. "We're scared to, I think. I am, I mean. What if...something bad happens next time?" Liam asked softly, looking down at the ground and sighing and then looking up at her.

Scarlet frowned as she watched him, thinking to herself how sad it was that he was scared to kiss her. He had good reason to be scared, but still… "You never know until you try again," She told him with a shrug, "I mean, maybe that first time with the magic was a fluke and the second kiss will be the best kiss of your life."

Liam sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Maybe, but we might never know. I mean…" he stopped, shaking his head. "We'll figure it out. How are you? Anything new going on in your life?" He asked her, because he really just didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was honestly a bit uncomfortable.

Scarlet got the point that Liam was getting uncomfortable, so she dropped the whole subject all together. She let out a sigh, "Nothing new," She told him with a shrug, standing from the couch, "I just have a date tonight. But it's not a huge deal."

Liam smiled at her. "Really? Do I get to meet him? I don't really do the whole protective, scary brother thing, but we could bond or something," Liam said, smiling at her with a soft laugh. He shook his head over at her. "Who is he?"

"No, you can't meet him, mom can't meet him, Uncle Klaus can't meet him. You guys are going to scare him away," Scarlet said instantly, crossing her arms. She shot Liam a serious look to show she was not messing around, "His name is Marshall."

Liam gave her a look, shaking his head a bit. "Me? Scare people away? You've met me, right?" Liam said with a soft laugh, biting his bottom lip and sighing some as he did so. "Marshall? As in, Marshall Bennett?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her with a soft smile.

"Yes, Marshall Bennett," Scarlet responded, rolling her eyes a little. She always got defensive when she got embarrassed. But Liam knew that, so there was no point in this. Scar let out a sigh, "I just don't want you guys to embarrass me, I kind of like him."

Liam smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Embarrassing you is part of the fun," he teased before standing up and clearing his throat. "Want to go play some video games? I just got a new Marvel game that I've been dying to test out."

"I actually should probably start getting ready soon…" Scarlet glanced at him. She definitely just wanted to get out of playing his dumb video games. But at the same time, he looked pretty excited to play with her. Scar smiled at him, "What the hell, let's do it."

* * *

Stefan was sitting down in the living room, flipping through the channels. Caroline took the kids out to do some school shopping, and he opted to stay home since Katherine was supposed to be dropping Anastasia off at any moment. Though, he wasn't entirely sure when Katherine was coming exactly. He didn't want Ana to come home and have no one be there for her.

Anastasia let herself into the home once Katherine had dropped her off. She didn't speak to her mother much of the drive. She wasn't ready to tell her what had been going on with her. She was glad when she was finally dropped off in front of the home. She had a feeling Stefan would be more open to what was going on. Ana opened the front door and looked around, "Dad? Caroline?" She called.

Stefan heard the door, turning off the television, and stood up to come and see his daughter walk in. "Hey," he said with a smile. "Your mother said you had a date last night. How'd that go?" Stefan asked her, clearing his throat a bit. He hadn't had to deal with the dating thing yet, since Lilly was only 7. "He didn't, like, take advantage of you, did he?"

Anastasia frowned when he asked that question, like the conversation instantly got awkward. But he was also her dad, so she guessed that was a question he had to ask, "Um… No, he didn't," she told him, "It was Liam Donovan. He isn't really the kind of guy to do that. But it was…" Ana paused for a moment, thinking of how to describe how the date went, "Nearly perfect."

Stefan gave her a look, biting his bottom lip. "Nearly perfect?" he asked, grabbing two bottles of water and tossing one of them to her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, opening up his bottle and taking a sip. "Did something happen?"

Anastasia caught the water bottle and held it in her hand for a moment. She had to think of how to describe what happened without sounding totally crazy, "Um, sort of. Something sort of happened," she bit her lip softly, "We were having a really good time. And then he dropped me off at mom's. We kissed and then something… Magical-ish happened. There was literally a spark."

Stefan gave her a look, narrowing his eyes slightly. That wasn't something he'd ever heard of before. He'd known that kisses could be magical in fairytales and stuff, but real life was far from a fairytale. "An actual spark?" He asked, clearing his throat a bit as he did so. "Seriously? That's kind of crazy," he said. "Did you figure out what it meant at all?"

Anastasia was actually kind of surprised he at least sort of understood what she was saying. She also forgot that Stefan had seen a lot of crazy things in his lifetime. Ana let out a sigh, "We were actually researching this morning. We tried to find some sort of explanation for what happened… We didn't exactly find that explanation, but we did find out something interesting that contributes to what happened," she bit her lip and looked at him, "Apparently I'm a witch."

Stefan gave her a look, and then thought through his own lineage as well as Katherine's. "Like, a traveller witch?" he asked, since he knew that Katherine had that kind of lineage in her family, but that didn't seem like the kind of witch she was talking about. "Or...how?" he asked, deciding to not just speculate, instead to ask her. She probably knew about this situation a lot better than he could ever even dream to understand it.

"No, like, a legit witch," Anastasia responded. She still didn't understand how this was possible, and she could see Stefan didn't understand either. Ana would have to try her best to explain, "It had something to do with the fact that you and mom are doppelgangers. You two had me… Which made me special, I guess."

Stefan frowned a bit, shaking his head. He'd never heard of that loophole before, but he supposed that there were a lot of things that he didn't know about. "I guess that could make sense," he said, thinking about everything that had happened in his life and knowing that loopholes and exceptions happened to be a prime spot in this town. "So, you're a witch. Do you think that spark could have been because it was your first time displaying your magic and it just overworked itself?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Anastasia shook her head softly, "I don't know," she told him. That was her first thought, after she found out she had magic, but a part of her said that wasn't the entire truth, "Liam is teaching me how to use that magic now, so if that is the case, it doesn't happen again."

Stefan nodded a bit, looking at her and biting his bottom lip. "Well, that's good," he said, taking another drink of his water and sighing some. "I think that this is something we're going to have to figure out in time. But, I'll ask some people I know, and we can try to figure it out. I promise," he told her, reaching over to squeeze her hand and then let it go.

"Thanks," Anastasia told him with a smile. She really just wanted to get off the subject for now, it was complicated and stressful really. She crossed her arms, "And is there anything new with you?"

Stefan laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Other than my 7-year-old daughter wanting a nose ring? No," he said with a soft chuckle, looking over at her and grinning at her for a moment. "Come on. We should surprise Caroline and your siblings. Want to help me make dinner?"

Anastasia grinned back at him, "Sure, if you can trust me to not ruin everything," she joked, laughing a little as she went to her dad's side. She watched him for a moment, "You know, I wish I would have known you sooner. You're actually a pretty great dad."

Stefan smirked a bit, leaning over and grabbing a wooden spoon. "I am," Stefan said with a laugh. "Come on, grab the milk," he said with a laugh.

* * *

 **Okay! We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Please don't forget to review!**

 **Face Claims of Characters:**

Anastasia Petrova-Salvatore: Victoria Justice

Liam Donovan: Matt Lanter

Candace Donovan: Abby Ross

Peter Donovan: Raphael Alejandro

Abby (Macomber) Donovan: Courtney Cox Arquette

Scarlet Donovan: Amanda Seyfried

Henry Salvatore: Jared S. Gilmore

Lilly Salvatore: Mckenna Grace

Marshall Bennett: Jacob Artist

 **Thank you guys and we hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kim and Katia**


End file.
